So Here We Are
by Aryiaa Bloodream
Summary: A story of a Blood Knight initiate trying to find a reason to belong in Silvermoon whilst discovering her true self. Will she find what she's looking for between attacks from the Scourge..? Test story, continuation depends on reviews etc.


I do not own World of Warcraft or anything that is related to it, the characters Lirelle and Kazoku belong to me while Bazrad, Calathil and any others that will be mentioned in further chapters I have permission to use.

Feels weird to be writing again, I've certainly gotten out of the habit ^.^" this is more of an experiment than a serious story, which is why I notice there isn't as much detail as I could include in here. As said in the summary, depending on the reviews I will write and post further chapters. Please be gentle.. x3 feedback will be helpfull.

On with the fic!

* * *

**So Here We Are- Chapter 1, When I Met You**

An exasperated sigh could be heard from a window on the second floor of the Bloodream estate. Well, if it could even be called a sigh. To those walking by it would have seemed more like a scream of frustration. If they knew, they wouldn't be surprised as to why. Already two that knew the owner of the scream had sat by a nearby wall to wait for her. They paid no heed to the happenings as though it was an everyday occurrence.

A young woman stormed out of the mansion she called home with a look of anger that could cause storms to avoid the area. Though some said she was a sight for sore eyes, she would strongly disagree. Her features were average, her eyes glowing green and her face unmarred by scars or spots. The long chestnut hair adorning her head travelled all the way down her back to the beginning of her waist, a plain headband keeping most of the long locks out of her face. She was of an average build with average curves and breasts. Though she was taller than the other females she had encountered she was still shorter than the male population. She wasn't a beauty but she wasn't unattractive either.

Just as the young woman began to storm away from the Bloodream estate a blonde elf bounced up to her, not seeming to notice that she looked ready to murder anyone. The other with him slowly walked after him, knowing of the beating he could possibly get for being too close.

"Lire! What happened this time?"

Thud. Soon after the elf had spoken 'Lire' had spun around to swing her fist perfectly into her friends abdomen. It didn't take long for him to keel over onto the clean street. Meanwhile the darker haired male of the three watched with amusement.

"My ovaries! Lire, you killed my babies!"

"You can't have babies you dumbass, you don't have a womb..."

It was then that the ebony haired male stepped forward to extend a hand toward the whimpering blonde. Before his friend could grasp his hand however he stood straight to focus his gaze at the female companion. He noticed that she still carried a look of fury.

"You seem to be in an exceptionally bad mood today, Lirelle. May I enquire as to why?"

Lirelle frowned as her full name was used instead of the shortened version. She knew that it meant her friend wouldn't be having anything but the answers he wanted. Escape wouldn't be possible until then.

"I don't see why I should tell you, Kazoku. I have no obligation to tell you anything personal."

Kazoku merely shrugged before watching Lirelle continue to make her way away from them. He didn't try to stop her. Stopping Lirelle in a bad mood was like asking to be ploughed over by a flock of hawkstriders, you just didn't. Shaking his head Kazoku glanced back down at his friend who was now sat up, pouting in the direction that their female companion had left in. The elder of the two swiped some of his ebony locks from his eyes before speaking.

"Cala, you're a moron, you know that?"

* * *

Lirelle had never been angrier. She stormed through Murder Row, giving anyone that dared to glance at her a look that screamed murder. Normally she wouldn't have dared to give anyone this treatment but today was different. Today, she decided, was the day she'd finally had enough. No longer would her 'parents' treat her as they did, no longer would she spend every day feeling more lonely than the day before. No more...

Everybody knew of the area on Murder Row where those who were fed up of life went to end it. Near the end of the long road, down the side of the inn in the little enclave there. The area was hard to see unless you were standing at the entrance to it. The guards have attempted several times to close the area off but so far all attempts have been futile.

Just as Lirelle reached the small enclave though she noticed somebody already there, a male with short black hair who didn't look much older than herself. Though she couldn't see much of him because of the shadows she was able to see his basic features: sharp eyes, messy black hair hanging around his shoulders, a small stubble adorning his chin and a prominent frown from pale lips.

"Another one come to take their life?"

Surprisingly Lirelle found his voice to be smooth instead of it being harsh and coarse as she had expected. Despite the look the rugged stranger was giving her she couldn't help but be curious about him. This curiosity had often gotten Lirelle in trouble but in the end she always gained something from it.

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't. Who are you to question my motives or objectives?"

The partially hidden stranger shook his head. Through this action a small smirk escaped across his lips. This strange woman who had walked in on his current residence had sparked his curiosity. He would have some fun with her before she left.

"Well, it just seems strange for a noble to come visit this corner. "

Lirelle's fists shook as she clenched them. She knew she shouldn't let her emotions get the best of her but she couldn't help it. The mentioning of being a Blood Knight stirred past memories up, memories she'd forgotten.

"Actually I think you'll find that I'm anything but a noble, and my purpose here is of my own concern, not yours."

The female elf watched as the rugged stranger stood from his current settlement, tilting her head slightly as he focused his gaze upon her. Lirelle soon directed her attention as she became unnerved by the unknown man's stony gaze.

"There's only one reason others would come here with such an aura of determination, a reason in which they feel inspired to end all that they have known despite never knowing anything."

'_How can he speak with such truth..? He can't be much older than I am...' _Lirelle's thoughts clouded her mind as confusion and uneasiness settled across her features.

Watching the dark haired stranger pass her by, Lirelle pondered his words. She couldn't find the meaning behind them and felt her need for the events planned in the small enclave fade away. The brunette turned to face the source of her confusion, calling out to him before he got too far away.

"What am I to call such an enigmatic stranger? Or shall I refer to you as 'It'?"

A grin spread across the features of the stranger's unkempt face. He turned to face the young woman before him and shrugged, continuing to walk backwards. His eyes focused on the intricate dress she was wearing, confused as to why a Blood Knight in training would be wearing something that wasn't mail or plate.

"Why should I feel obliged to give my name? I've yet to hear yours and the first impression wasn't too appealing."

A frown adorned Lirelle's features as she began to slowly walk in the stranger's direction. She cursed quietly to herself at the dress restricting her movements slightly and picked it up as she continued to walk, never taking her eyes off her target.

"Because it is manners to give your name before a ladies. Didn't your parents teach you about manners?"

The dark haired stranger scowled before turning and walking away at a quicker pace. This woman was infuriating and he wanted to make as much distance from her as possible. Before he could get too far though he hear a loud ripping noise. He turned to stare in shock at the material left on the floor, the now missing part of the elegant dress the brunette had been wearing.

"What?"

Lirelle followed the strangers gaze to her legs and realised what she had just done. She had revealed the various scars and bruises on her legs. Sighing quietly in exasperation she continued her short journey forward until she was stood in front of the stranger yet again.

"Why do you insist on bothering me? Surely you have your family or friends to annoy to death."

A sigh escaped from Lirelle's lips as she looked up at the ebony haired man, she shook her head before narrowing her eyes. She couldn't quite understand what was so infuriating about the male in front of her but she wouldn't pursue answers just yet.

"Is it so wrong to want to know someone's name? Would it help if I gave you mine in return?"

"Will it get you off my back?"

Nodding at the stranger Lirelle waited. She almost failed at holding back laughter when she saw the expression on the stranger's face, tilting her head slightly as he looked like he was about to talk.

"Bazrad, Bazrad Quan'thice. Now, if you would return the favour..."

"Lirelle Bloodream."

Recognition slowly crept upon Bazrad's face, highlighting a large amount of disdain. He knew there was something off about the Sin'dorei in front of him. She was of _that_ family. He knew he wanted nothing more to do with her and getting as much distance from her was first priority.


End file.
